


for you (there's nothing in this world i wouldn't do)

by sapphfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Moments, Siblings, idk i love these kids a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: The first time they meet, Jace shakes her hand as though he were an adult mundane closing a business deal and not a ten-year-old boy meeting his new family. 
Or: a few moments with Izzy and Jace, throughout the years.





	

The first time they meet, Jace shakes her hand as though he were an adult mundane closing a business deal and not a ten-year-old boy meeting his new family. 

“Hey Jace!” Izzy shakes his hand vigorously, grins at him, trying to make him feel as welcome as possible. “That’s a super cool name! I’m Isabelle, but most people call me Izzy.” 

“Thanks,” Jace chews on his lip like he’s holding back a smile. He won’t admit it, but he loves being complimented. It makes him feel as if life still has a point. “It means healing or something. I like your name a lot.”

“Thank you!” Izzy says. “Hey, wanna see all the cool weapons we’re gonna get to use in a few years?” 

“Sure!” Jace says. 

They practically sprint to the weapons room, arm in arm, and Jace smiles when he thinks Isabelle can’t see him. 

//

“Why don’t you ever hug Izzy?” Jace asks. “She’s your kid, too, and she’s just as good at fighting as me! Better, even!”

Maryse doesn’t answer, just barks at them to get back to training. 

Jace’s fists are clenched. 

“It’s okay, Jace,” Izzy says, placing a hand on his shoulder. “She just doesn’t like me as much. But I’ll do better, then she’ll see.” 

“But she should love you unconditionally!” Jace exclaims. “Cause she’s your mom and you’re awesome. I never meet my mom, but she must’ve loved me. All moms have to. It’s like, the law.” 

“Maybe,” Izzy sighs. “I’m sorry about your mom, though.”

“Don’t be,” Jace shrugs. “Everyone’s got a sad song.” 

//

The first time the two of them are sent on a mission without Alec, Jace spots a raven on a lamppost and almost feels like sobbing, because all of a sudden he’s six years old again, helpless, and he can still hear the sound of the bird’s neck cracking in his father’s hands. 

“It’s alright, Jace,” Izzy whispers, hushed and soothing, gripping his trembling hands into her own. “It’s alright, I’m here. You’re not alone.” 

“I’m okay,” Jace says, pulling away gently. “I’m okay, Izzy. Just thought about something I’ve not thought about in a long time.”

“If you’re sure,” Izzy’s whip glints in the moonlight. “You can come talk to me about anything, you know that right?”

“Of course I do,” Jace says. “Thank you, though. For being there for me.”

“You know Alec would have done the same,” Izzy says.

“Yeah, but you’re not Alec,” Jace reminds her. 

They spot the demon heading into a bar, and it’s almost like the beginning of a bad joke that ends with murder. 

“Good luck.” 

“Who needs luck when we’ve got each other?”

//

“You’re dating Meliorn?”

“Don’t tell Mom, or Dad, please they’ll kill me.”

“Who said I going to?” Jace asks, and Izzy breathes a sigh of relief. “And besides, you’re stronger than the pair of them combined. Physically and mentally. If you, me and Alec teamed up they’d never get to you.”

“Thanks,” Izzy says. “Seriously, thank you.”

“What are brothers for?” Jace says. “He’s cute, though.” 

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate the compliment.” Izzy laughs. 

//

“And I-I can’t live without him.”

“Neither can I,” Isabelle says. “He’s my brother, too. Just because we’re not parabati doesn’t mean I don’t miss him or that I wouldn't do anything to get him back.”

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but their relationship needs more appreciation So ! yeah !
> 
> please tell me what you think? :0

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the sun and the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939116) by [respira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respira/pseuds/respira)




End file.
